The instant invention relates generally to door anti-burglary systems and more specifically it relates to a security reinforcement device for a doorjamb, which provides support to the door jamb with the striker plate to prevent a break-in of the door.
There are available various conventional door anti-burglary systems which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.